


The Name

by 5un



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5un/pseuds/5un
Summary: 他攀附在他的脖頸上，肩膀僵硬地縮起，咬著牙邊喊李鎮赫的名字，邊喊著快點。瀕臨喊叫出聲時就把臉埋進他的頸窩，背脊緊緊地繃起，腳趾也糾結在一團，快感從尾椎竄上頭皮使它發麻，恍惚間好像聽見李鎮赫低沉地吼，金宇碩花了很長的時間才回過神來。





	The Name

一直到後腦勺撞上床頭板，還發出不小聲響，金宇碩的意識才稍微被拉回現實，他吃痛地喊了疼，眉毛也一下子蹙起。或許是燈光太微弱的關係，也可能是太過意亂情迷，李鎮赫似乎一點也沒注意到，依舊抓著他的腿根不斷抽送。金宇碩想伸手，他試圖把手抽出卻被按得更緊，他只好無奈的呀了聲，才引起李鎮赫的注意。  
「怎麼了？」李鎮赫湊上去，鼻頭晃過金宇碩的臉頰，他輕輕含住他的下唇，邊吮吸著，又親上他的嘴角。「你一直讓我撞到頭，痛死了。」金宇碩惡狠狠地盯他，但情緒卻被泛出眼眶的生理淚水給攔下，大概李鎮赫把這眼神解釋成撒嬌了吧。他把一旁的枕頭扯了過來，捧起金宇碩的後頸和後背，然後擺放在他身後。李鎮赫的陰莖還在他的體內，一連串的動作讓它又更深入了幾分。金宇碩不適地又皺起眉頭，他改成雙手捧著他的臉，他的臉很小，李鎮赫很輕易的就能用拇指撫向他的眉間，然後像隻大型犬一樣，露出一個討獎勵的表情。

神經大條，金宇碩在心裡咕噥道。如果有金宇碩的人生十大苦難事件排行這東西，那跟李鎮赫做愛一定會是其中之一，而且排名說不定在前五之內。  
其實他還想說冷氣太冷了，冷風直直吹著他滲出汗水的胸口，他很努力忍著才沒有打哆嗦；還有床太軟了，他討厭被按著肩膀陷進被褥裡的感覺，但他沒有說。倒也不是什麼「因為是你所以沒關係」這種理由，只是他摸不透李鎮赫這個人，無法掌握對方的反應讓他覺得不悅。

李鎮赫很快又繼續頂弄起來，但起先動作是緩慢的，一下子退到只剩龜頭在裡邊，然後深入到最裡面，金宇碩難耐得想罵髒話，也可能他真的罵出來了，他被瀏海遮住暗暗的眼睛好像在笑一樣。看吧，他就是那樣的無理數，一點讓人喘息的餘地都沒有。  
他攀附在他的脖頸上，肩膀僵硬地縮起，咬著牙邊喊李鎮赫的名字，邊喊著快點。瀕臨喊叫出聲時就把臉埋進他的頸窩，背脊緊緊地繃起，腳趾也糾結在一團，快感從尾椎竄上頭皮使它發麻，恍惚間好像聽見李鎮赫低沉地吼，金宇碩花了很長的時間才回過神來。射出來的精液灑在他那鋪了層薄薄肌肉的腹部，李鎮赫惡質地把它塗開來，像抹一種更黏膩的防曬油，金宇碩只是給了個白眼便沒再說話。

再做一次吧，李鎮赫扶著金宇碩的腰，讓他坐在自己的下腹處，才剛發洩過的性器不知何時又充了血，無可拒絕似地抵在他身後。金宇碩鬼使神差地說好，然後俯下身，輕咬他的鼻尖。

-

提議一起洗的是李鎮赫，但馬上就被金宇碩趕了出去。等到他洗好澡，金宇碩已經吹乾頭髮，把自己塞進被窩裡了。床很軟，他才摸上邊就陷下去，他試著把動作放到最小，但半條腿都還沒上去，金宇碩就先翻身過來，隱約中好像看見他的肩裸露著，映著浴室燈的暖光。「吵醒了？」「沒事……還沒睡著。」金宇碩哼哼兩聲，聲音帶了點鼻音，伸手拍拍床鋪示意李鎮赫躺下。  
他側身，像是把自己輕放進對方懷中。「李省準。」他喊他的舊名字，熱熱的空氣拍打在李鎮赫的耳廓，一直到肩窩，摻著花果香的髮絲蹭在他的鎖骨上幾乎都要被水氣黏住。金宇碩也不懂自己為什麼要這樣叫他，那個名字明明形式上已經被捨棄掉了，但卻還是包含著一部分的他，大部分是過去的李鎮赫，小部分好像被保留到現在，那個一點也不細膩的青年。他的口氣平常，反倒是李鎮赫顯得很意外的樣子，他伸手輕揉金宇碩的後腦那些剛剪短細碎的髮，事實上那有點扎手，但像在安撫一隻貓。

李鎮赫把下巴倚在金宇碩的髮旋上，「你忘了嗎，我改名啦，我現在叫李鎮赫。」他頷首，嘴巴和鼻子都相繼蹭過他的頭髮，聲音悶悶地從裡面傳出來。

「我當然記得，只是想叫你。」「啊？」李鎮赫不解，「那都是你。」

嗯……對，那都是我。金宇碩最後只聽到李鎮赫彷彿自言自語的應答，可能真的只是自言自語，又可能李鎮赫之後還講了什麼，但那都不重要了。

晚安，他說。

哪個我都好，都會一直待在你身邊。


End file.
